Delta Cross 5
Delta Cross 5 (デルタクロス5), styled as ΔX5, is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It is the sequel to Delta Cros 4, as well as the fifth installment of the Delta Cross series. It was released in 2015 for Arcades and then ported to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. The game later received an update in 2016 titled Delta Cross 5 Absolute, which added new characters and stages, rebalanced certain characters and gave them new unlockable outfits and G-Weapons for customization. It was also ported to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, GigaCom and PC as either paid DLC or physical copies, as well as the Nintendo Switch the following year. Gameplay The gameplay still remains as it has the previous installments, but now inspired by Marvel Super Heroes X Delta Cross, a Tag Team mode is introduced. As a result, players can press the Guard and Hold buttons while tilting left to switch to another character. When both characters in a team lose all of their health, that means a round is won. Another new introduction is the addition of “Battle Drives”. Each player starts battles with 3 battle drives each match, which can be used for special abilities that can be performed during the battle. However, they cannot be recovered until the next battle, so players have to spend their Battle Orbs wisely. But luckily, players can gain more Battle Drives as they win more battles. New mechanics that require the use of Battle Drives include “G-Weapon Fusion,” a special attack that can only be performed in Tag Team Mode, and “Rescue Parries” which allow players to perform parries during attacks instead of before, that can also lead to a character being switched. "G-Cancel Blasts" are attacks G-Weapons can perform that can cancel the player's G-Weapon if armed with one. As a result, the G-Weapon is unavailable and the player would have to rely on physical combat until it is fully functional in the next round. The G-Weapons from the previous game are also given an update, where after they are equipped, players are given the option to “level up” their G-Weapons. This would then lead to more powerful Level 2 special attacks. Story During the end of the fourth tournament, Leviathan had defeated Experion and won as a result. However, he ignored the cheers of various people as he rushes off to the Spade Million building to find Midnight Shade again. After taking down a swarm of Spade Million's guards once again, Leviathan broke into Midnight Shade's office so he could put an end to his world-ending schemes. Upon encountering Midnight Shade in his office, Leviathan went face-to-face with the CEO. That was when Midnight started attacking Leviathan, and the two began their long-awaited fight with each other. Leviathan was being pummeled by the CEO so furiously that he could barely throw a single punch. Just as he was about to finish the time cop off, Midnight received a call from an anonymous messenger and jumped out of his building, leaving Leviathan on the floor, nearly lifeless. Eventually, Leviathan was found by Dave and Kits, who were waiting outside after the end of the tournament. He thanked the two deliverers for rescuing him and apologized for failing their goal. Hoping to cheer the time cop up, Dave requests Leviathan to join the FAZE Federation alongside Fuyuko, Judy, Kenny, and Koji, and he does so next week. While it is true he has to prevent the world from becoming the future he is from, he has lived his life of peace. As for Spade Million, they ended up fading to obscurity. While the company alone still stood, they mostly became docile, and were no longer as scandalous as the previous few times. Many claim that Spade Million is secretly planning something sinister behind the curtains, while others claimed that they were filing for bankruptcy. But no one truly knows what is happening with them. …At least, until one fateful day. On that day, another series of assaults took place in several places around the galaxy, all of which involved Spade Million, originally believed to be long gone. Rumors regarding these attacks trickled once again, some claiming that it was part of their “fighting weapon” project, while others claimed that it was a different project altogether. But one thing was confirmed: Spade Million was definitely planning on something. Realizing that it was the perfect time, Spade Million announces the fifth Delta Cross tournament. With the promise of a much bigger prize than ever, the tournament attracted lots and lots of participants, and interest in Spade Million skyrocketed once again. In addition, Midnight Shade himself is revealed to be the final adversary that the participants would face, which increased the hype even more. To most of the FAZE Federation, this was the golden opportunity that they have all been waiting for; the chance to finally put an end to Spade Million. Thus, Koji, Fuyuko, Judy, Kenny, and Leviathan are all sent to the tournament: Koji was eager to exact payback for the death of his mentor Gallus, while Leviathan plans to finally kill Midnight Shade and end his schemes. Characters Veterans Koji Nagare * G-Weapon: Cobalt Eagle * Voice Actor: Kappei Yamaguchi (JP), Dave Wittenberg (EN) Albert Stuart * G-Weapon: Golden Hound * Voice Actor: Nobuo Tobita (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) Yoritaka * G-Weapon: Burning Manta * Voice Actor: Akio Otsuka (JP), Ed Cunningham (EN) Phyllida Ingram * G-Weapon: Dark Crow * Voice Actor: Michie Tomizawa (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) Judy Autumn * G-Weapon: Snow Tiger * Voice Actor: Rumi Kasahara (JP), Eden Riegel (EN) Goda Yagi * G-Weapon: Wild Bull * Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa (JP), Bryce Papenbrook (EN) Mr. FRX * G-Weapon: Big Meteor * Voice Actor: Joji Nakata (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) Ricky Jay * G-Weapon: Micro Lion * Voice Actor: Ryo Horikawa (JP), Charles Clausmeyker (EN) Joey * G-Weapon: Angry Bat * CV: None Kim Smith * G-Weapon: Mega Note * Voice Actor: Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Ali Hillis (EN) Inkster * G-Weapon: Sharp Tusk * Voice Actor: Koji Tsujitani (JP, Troy Baker (EN) Benson Elve * G-Weapon: Atom Jay * Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP), Roger Craig Smith (EN) Magnos * G-Weapon: Purple Turtle * Voice Actor: None Fuyuko Tachibana * G-Weapon: Hot Lilac * Voice Actor: Sakiko Tamaguwa (JP), Cynthia Holloway (EN) Magna Ogre * G-Weapon: Big Club * Voice Actor: Banjo Ginga (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) Dawn De Vil * G-Weapon: Fatal Phantom * Voice Actor: Yayoi Jinguji (JP), Wendee Lee (EN) Victor Banderas * G-Weapon: Orange Toucan * Voice Actor: Tetsu Inada (JP), Grant George (EN) Ring Gal * G-Weapon: Ultra Basher * Voice Actor: Yukari Tamura (JP), Erika Lenhart (EN) Lobo * G-Weapon: Galaxy Bass * Voice Actor: Kenji Nojima (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) Mighty Storm * G-Weapon: King Whale * Voice Actor: Yuichi Nagashima (JP), Dan Worren (EN) Lady Storm * G-Weapon: Queen Whale * Voice Actor: Rumi Ochiai (JP), Carrie Savage (EN) Kamie & H1-10 * G-Weapon: Gemini Wand * Voice Actor(s): Rie Tanaka & Aya Hisakawa (JP), Kate Higgins & Michelle Ruff (EN) Dr. Rush * G-Weapon: Berserk Bear * Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba (JP), Brad Swaile (EN) Jiro Nagare * G-Weapon: Virus Monster * Voice Actor: Kappei Yamaguchi (JP), Paul St. Peter (EN) Rusty Graham * G-Weapon: Nocturnal Rain * Voice Actor: Hidekatsu Shibata (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) Pond Dasher * G-Weapon: Sky Rabbit * Voice Actor: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), G.K. Bowes (EN) Leviathan * G-Weapon: Prism Leviathan * Voice Actor: Hiroki Takahashi (JP), Steve Blum (EN) Kits * G-Weapon: Great Tempest * Voice Actor: Hiroshi Naka (JP), Chris Rickabaugh (EN) Dave Griffith * G-Weapon: Extreme Cyclone * Voice Actor: Takayuki Fujimoto (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) Martin Brass * G-Weapon: Savage Warthog * Voice Actor: Tomoyuki Shimura (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) Kenny Kamiya * G-Weapon: Smart Axolotl * Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba (JP), Kaiji Tang (EN) Club * G-Weapon: Magic Dove * Voice Actor: Natsuko Kuwatani (JP), Tara Platt (EN) Stacy Starling * G-Weapon: Destiny Starling * Voice Actor: Nana Mizuki (JP), Melissa Fahn (EN) Newcomers Absolute Additions Stages * Traditional Park * Junction * Clip Oval * Hydro Factory * Blast Ship * Box Rink * Caterpillar Road * Slip Highway * Mist Flow * Ogre Cave * Honeycomb Cyberspace * Flower Garden * Wreckage Unit * Peak Jump/Abyss Drop * Robotic Elevator * Endgame Arena Absolute Additions * Comet Track * Test Area Trivia * Due to Chikao Ohtsuka's unfortunate passing, Hidekatsu Shibata replaces his role as Rusty Graham. * Multisoft announced that the game would receive potential DLC such as extra characters or stages. * Delta Cross 5 was the first of Multisoft's fighting games to receive the support of tournaments, appearing the following year before Delta Cross 5: Absolute's release on major tournaments. Category:Multisoft Category:Delta Cross Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games